Emerald
by SU Fanatic7152
Summary: New gems, invasions, love triangles, action, flashbacks, songs, experiments, and more! All of it in this new full-length story: Emerald!
1. Prologue

Long ago, more than 5500 years, there was a Great War on Earth. This war was between alien gem rebels and their own kind from a planet that called Homeworld.

The leader of the rebellion, Rose Quartz, believed that all life was precious and worth protecting. Starting with only herself and Pearl, Rose Quartz began a group of rebels called the Crystal Gems and bravely flight against their Homeworld. After many years of fighting, losing countless gems and humans, the rebels triumphed and and won the war. However, in the end Rose was only able to save a handful of her closest friends.

Time went by, and life was good for the Crystal Gems. Now the group only consisted of Rose Quartz, leader of the rebellion, Pearl, Rose's second hand assistant, Amethyst, a defective quartz Rose found in the Kindergarten after the war, and Garnet, a permafusion of love consisting of the gems Ruby and Sapphire.

Despite the fact that the Crystal Gems were the sworn protectors of the humans, they kept their distance from them and even kept a fence around their base. Eventually, a young man, named Greg, followed Rose over the fence. They were always together after that night.

After a few years, Rose was pregnant with a child. However, at a great price, Rose would have to give up her physical form forever to give birth to the child. She did it, though, and Rose Quartz gave the world Steven Universe, and that was only the beginning.


	2. Life In Beach City

It was a sunny day in Beach City. Steven saw this and couldn't help but feel he should break ou in song. He walked over to his font door and opened it with a giant smile on his face.

Steven began to sing: " _I don't know why_

 _They say that I can't be carefree_

 _When we can get by by ourselves"_ he sang as he ran down the stairs and headed for Beach City.

 _"And I don't know who_

 _Would ever want to leave this town full of beief_

 _Guys, it's fine, I say that we're all friends_

 _Well, there's no way I'm lyin' and I'm sure_

 _It's for the best_

 _If I'm ever down I can always be refreshed"_ Steven continued to sing as he passed some of his best friends and giving them high-fives.

 _"'Cause you may not believe, mmm mmm mmm_

 _That guys, I'm relieved, mmm_

 _When evil said goodbye, our world shined_

 _Hey, hey, hey_

 _It's a beautiful day and I can't stop myself from smiling_

 _If we're eating, then I'm buying_ " Steven sang while giving money to Sadie. He waved her good-bye, and Sadie waved back. Lars, however, just ignored Steven and stayed leaned against the wall listening to his rock music.

 _"And I know there's no denying_

 _It's a beautiful day, the sun is up, the music's playing"_ Steven sang as he passed by some of his favorite places in Beach City.

 _"And even if it started raining_

 _You won't hear this boy complaining_

 _'Cause I'm glad that everything has gone our way_

 _It's a beautiful day"_ Steven sang as

 _It's my turn to fly so guys, get in line_

 _'Cause I'm ready to fight and no, I'm not known as a fool_

 _Now I'm alright_

 _Might've been caged before but not tonight_

 _And you may not believe, mmm mmm_

 _That guys, I'm relieved_

 _This fear inside, I put it aside_

 _I don't want to chill at home, I wanna beat evil guys_

 _It's a beautiful day and I can't stop myself from smiling_

 _If were eating, then I'm buying_

 _And I know there's no denying_

 _It's a beautiful day, the sun is up, the music's playing_

 _And even if it started raining_

 _You won't hear this boy complaining_

 _'Cause I'm glad that everything has gone our way_

 _'Cause if you ever think I'll worry_

 _About the context of my story_

 _Then you've got another thing coming your way_

 _'Cause it's a beautiful day_

 _Beautiful day, oh, guys, any day that evil's gone away_

 _It's a beautiful day_ " Steven finished singing as the town stopped in their jazz-hands poses.

It was already getting pretty late. The moon and stars were already visible. Steven felt like it was time for him to go home.

Steven started for home but turned around at the last second and said, "Bye, guys! Thanks for the big number!"

"Bye, Steven! See you tomorrow!" Steven's friends called back.

As Steven was walking home, he felt extremely exhausted and wiped his brow. "Phew! What a day! I can't wait to hit the sack!" Steven said as he happily marched home.

As Steven was approaching his house, he could see that his lights were on. He guessed that the gems were in his room. Steven rushed up the stairs and opened his front door.

Amethsyt was was hanging around the fridge and eating scraps. Garnet was leaned against the wall near the kitchen and not paying attention to her surroundings. Pearl was making Steven's bed and looked as if she had been working all day. Peridot was wearing an apron and chef's hat and was cooking a stew on the stove. Lapis and Jasper were having a conversation as they sat on the couch.

Jasper didn't seem to notice Steven when he first walked in. "I don't know if he's-" Jasper started off but turned and saw Steven. "Oh, Steven!" Jasper exclaimed. Everyone was caught off guard when Jasper had her outburst and they all realized that Steven was back. Amethyst hit her head on the fridge. Peridot lost her balance on the stepping stool and fell off. Pearl lost her balance and fell down the steps. Garnet lost her grip and slipped off the wall. Lapis nearly fell off of the couch, but Jasper caught her by putting one arm around her back.

When Lapis was pulled back up, Jasper quickly took her arm back. The two awkwardly just looked away after that display.

"Are you guys okay?" Steven asked with worry in his voice for his friends.

"Oh, Stee-man! What's up?" Amethyst said while rubbing her head. She looked over and saw Pearl's state. "Woah, P! You okay?" Amethyst exclaimed.

"Yes, I'm fine," Pearl said getting up and dusting herself off.

"St-st-st-st-Steven!" Garnet stutters while adjusting her glasses. "What are you doing home so early?"

"What are you talking about?" Steven asked slightly confused. "If anything I'm home later than usual."

Garnet felt warm blush on her face as she realized her mistake and looked away.

"Yeah, he's an hour later than he usually is," Peridot said getting up and wiping hot stew off her apron and skin.

"Are you guys sure you're okay?" Steven asked unconvinced. "You all seem… tense."

"Well, there's nothing to worry about right now. I think I'll just go back to my room," Jasper said quickly getting off the couch and going over to the temple door.

"Yeah, me too," Lapis said getting up and following Jasper to the temple door.

"We should all go back to the temple," Garnet said eyeing the remaining gems. "Steven _does_ need his rest."

"Okay," Amethyst said slightly disappointed. "Good night Stee-man!" She exclaimed while following Garnet to the temple door.

"Good night, Steven! See you in the morning!" Pearl said following Amethyst and Garnet.

Garnet looked over and saw that Peridot was still at the stove. "Peridot, are you coming?" Garnet asked.

"I'll be along in a minute," Peridot responded to the large gem.

Garnet just smiled and entered the temple, and the temple door closed behind her.

Steven walked up next to Peridot, who was sirring the stew. "Peridot, is everyone okay?" Steven asked with a little concern.

"They just have a lot on their minds, Steven," Peridot said still stirring the stew.

"But why?" Steven asked getting more desperate.

"Why what?" Peridot asked still stirring the stew and not looking up.

"Why can't you guys ever tell me what's really going on?" Steven asked in an almost desperate way.

Peridot stopped stirting ting the stew and looked at Steven. "We are not keeping anything from you that would make anything any easier," Peridot responded.

Peridot put the lid over the pot, took off her apron and hat, got off the stepping stool, and put her hat and apron on a pair of hooks.

"But I can handle it. Why don't you guys try talking to me?" Steven asked.

Peridot could see that Steven was really upset and walked over to comfort him. "Because we care about you, Steven," Peridot stated.

Steven froze in place for a moment thinking about what Perdot said as she walked to the temple door.

When the temple door opened, Peridot turned around to face Steven. "Good night, Steven," Peridot said and walked through the door.

Steven just stared dreamily at Peridot and slowly waved. "Good night, Peridot. I love you," Steven said unaware of what he had just stated.

Peridot stuck her head back out of the temple door. "What was that?" Peridot asked confused.

Steven started to sweat and panic. "Uh, good night?" Steven said unasurringly.

"Okay. Well, good night," Peridot said leaving Steven alone in his room.

Steven sighed. He walked over to the stove, poured himself some stew, and sat down. Peridot's words kept echoing in his head. " _Because we care about you, Steven._ " It kept ringing in his ears over and over. "Well, I guess she has a point there," Steven said in defeat. He finished up his stew and went to bed.


	3. Emerald

Steven woke up early in the morning. He wanted to be sure that he wouldn't miss any of the gems if they came through his room.

As Steven was sitting at the bar eating his breakfast, the temple door opened. Lapis came softly flying out the door.

"Hey, Steven!" Lapis cheerfully yelled and sat next to him at the bar.

"Hey, Lapis," Steven said sounding nowhere near energetic.

"You okay, Steven?" Lapis asked.

"Yeah, but…" Steven paused. "Can you tell me what you guys were talking about last night?"

"Yeah, well, we…" Lapis trailed off. "You see, Steven…"

Lapis was interrupted by a gigantic boom from outside on the beach.

"What's going on?" Jasper yelled running out of the temple.

"We came as soon as we heard the boom!" Amethyst said as the other gems came out of the temple.

"I don't know what happened! Steven and I were just talking, and we heard a loud boom!" Lapis panicked.

The gems rushed out to Steven's porch and saw a crashed Homeworld ship. It looked just like last time. Pieces of the green ship scattered all over the beach.

"What?!" Amethyst exclaimed.

"We should check it out," Jasper said heading towards the ship.

All gems followed closely behind Jasper as they got closer to the ship.

By the time the group was only inches away from the crash, something started to move in the rubble.

"Is there something there?" Steven asked clinging to Jasper's leg.

"Oopsy-daisy!" a green gem cried emerging from the debris. She was as tall as Pearl with skin exactly like Peridot's. She wore a strapless, green, flowing dress that seemed to outstretch beyond her feet with a yellow diamond stitched on her chest. Her hair flowed slightly beyond her feet too, and was a slightly darker shade than her dress. Her green eyes shined so brightly that one could say they looked like emeralds. And on her chest, there was a pure, dark green emerald cut into a rectangle.

"Oh-no," Jasper grumbled.

The green gem turned around and saw the group staring at her. For some reason, she seemed to pay most attention to Jasper. "Oh, hi, Jasper!" the gem exclaimed waving her hand in the air.

Lapis griped onto Jasper's arm tightly. Almost too tight. "You know her?" Lapis asked with a forced smile on her face.

"What? No. No. That gem must have gotten some damage on her brain from the crash," Jasper said nervously.

"You were always the kidder weren't you?" the gem said practically appearing out of thin air next to Jasper. "Gee, Jasper, I'm sorry to just pop in like this, but I am in the middle of a mission, so I better be on my way!" she said running back to the wreck and starting to repair the ship.

"Jasper?" Lapis said giving a suspicious look.

"What?" Jasper said nervously. The rest of the gems gave Jasper the same disapproving look.

"Okay! Okay," Jasper exclaimed. "Her name is Emerald. We were acquainted before the rebellion. She disappeared before we went to Earth. I thought she was gone, but clearly I was wrong. There, you happy?"

"Very," Lapis said with a little smile.

"Hey, that's weird!" Emerald yelled. "These wires don't look like they snapped or exploded! They look like they were cut! Ha! You'd almost think that someone was trying to-" Emeald paused. "Wait a minute!"

Emerald looked closer at the wires and controls. "Sabotage!" Emerald yelled at the top of her lungs. "They tried to kill me! They tried to kill me! I've been sabotaged!" Emerald cried again appearing almost out of nowhere in front of Jasper and pulled on her top as she yelled. "The Diamomd's tried to kill me! They tried to kill me! I'm such a failure! I knew it! I'm a bad emerald! I mess everything up! I've been sabotaged! They tried to kill me! Wait, where's your diamond?!" Emerald asked noticing the star on Jasper's chest.

"Where's your diamond?!" Emerald asked even more worried when she saw Peridot had a star too. "Where's your diamond?! Where's your diamond?! Where's your diamond?! Where's your diamond?! Where's your diamond?!" she kept asking each gem. "Where are your diamonds?!" she yelled louder than ever. "All gems not wearing their diamond's symbol will be severely punished! The Diamomd's are gonna kill you! Where am I?!" she asked as if she had just arrived.

"Earth," Pearl softly whispered.

"Earth?!" Emerald exclaimed. "I'm in enemy territory! I'm dead! I'm doomed! I'm-" Emerald was cut off after she ran into Jasper's outstretched fist and passed out.

"Is she gonna be okay?" Steven asked looking over Emerald.

"She'll be fine in about an hour," Jasper stated. "Unfortunately," she grumbled under her breath.


	4. Handshake?

"I think she's coming around," Steven said.

Steven and the gems had set Emerald in his bed, and had been sitting there waiting for her to wake up.

"Huh? What?" Emerald grunted sitting up in the bed. "Where am I?"

"Welcome to Earth!" Steven exclaimed.

"Earth?" Emerald asked in what seemed a frightened tone.

"Yeah, Earth," Steven replied.

"Are there still humans here?" Emerald asked.

"Oh, yeah. Tons of humans," Steven said.

"Oh," was all Emerald could say. Suddenly she heard a voice in her head. " _Run! Run Emerald! And don't look back! Now!_ " it said in her head. The voice felt so real, though, as if it was… a memory.

"Emerald?" Steven asked waving his hand in front of her face. Emerald snapped out of her trance, but she still didn't feel quite right.

Steven didn't know why, but the gem before him was acting completely different than she did when she crash landed. She looked as if all the color had left her eyes, and she had no bounce in her step. She just looked like she was… sad.

"I'm sorry," Emerald said after the long pause. "but I can't stay on a planet that has viscous savage humans on it."

She carefully got up out of bed, walked down the steps, opened the door, and left the house. Steven and the gems thought that Emerald had really left until they heard screams from outside.

"Ahh! Savage! They've come here to shatter me!" the genes heard Emerald scream.

The Crystal Gems ran outside to see what was going on. Once on the porch, they could see Emerald standing in front of Jamie the mailman.

"Savage! You shall not shatter me! Not today! Not ever!" Emerald shouted.

Jamie wasn't sure what to do. He was just delivering the mail and this crazy woman is yelling at him about being a savage. He just stood there completely still waiting for it to be over.

"Wait! Emerald! No!" Steven shouted running towards the two.

"Steven!" the Crystal Gems exclaimed all at once.

Steven stood in front of Jamie and put his arms out. "Emerald, stop! He's not going to shatter you!" Steven yelled.

"Oh, you bet he isn't going to!" Emerald exclaimed. "No one shall ever shatter me!"

"He's not trying to shatter you! He's just delivering the mail!" Steven exclaimed.

"Wait, what?" Emerald asked. "He's not?"

"No," Steven said. "Emerald, this is Jamie the mailman. Jamie this is Emerald the… um… new friend."

"Okay. Nice to meet you," Jamie said outstretching his hand. Emerald jumped back in surprise.

"You're trying a secret attack on me?" Emerald cried.

"No," Steven said. "He's just trying to be friendly and offer a handshake."

"Handshake?" Emerald asked.

"Here, let me show you," Jamie said outstretching his hand once more.

Emerald stared at his had for a few moments. "Nothing's happening," she said.

"No. I need your hand first," Jamie calmly explained.

Emerald slowly put her hand in Jamie's. He carefully wrapped his hand around here and slowly but firmly shook it.

"That is the handshake?" Emerald asked Steven. Steven couldn't help but chuckle a little at this remark.

"Emerald, I can tell that you might need some education on how Earth works," Steven said.

Emerald slightly nodded. "How about I teach you about Earth?" Steven asked.

"Okay," Emerald said following Steven into Beach City.


	5. Good Luck

Steven and Emerald walked towards the Big Donut.

"What's this?" Emerald asked once they were closer.

"Only one of the best places to get a snack!" Steven said pulling her into the building.

"Hey, Sadie!" Steven happily cried when he and Emerald were inside.

"Hey, Steven," Sadie said from behind the counter. "Oh, who's your friend?" she asked upon noticing Emerald.

"This is Emerald," Steven said. "She's a bit of an out-of-towner."

"Oh, nice to meet you," Sadie said.

The three of them suddenly heard snoring from behind the counter. "Lars!" Sadie angrily yelled. Lars had fallen asleep behind the counter again.

"Huh? What?" Lars asked getting up. "Sadie! I like just got to sleep! Now I have to start all over again!"

"Let's not have this conversation right now," Sadie said. "Steven has brought a new friend."

"Oh, great," Lars said. "Steven's brought another one of his friends to the-" Lars paused upon seeing Emerald. "That's the friend?"

"Yeah," Sadie said with a confused nod.

"We'll just have two donuts, please," Steven said.

"Here…here you go," Lars said handing the donuts to Steven not taking his eyes off of Emerald.

"How much?" Steven asked pulling out some money.

"It's…it's on the house," Lars said.

"Lars?" Sadie asked waving her hand in front of him.

"Bye," Emerald playfully said following Steven out the door.

"Wow. She is so ho-ow!" Lars was interrupted when Sadie jabbed him in the ribs. "What?!" Lars exclaimed.

Steven and Emerald continued down the boardwalk. They stopped once they were at the end of the docks.

Emerald sat down and dipped her feet in the water. She peacefully sighed.

"It's nice, isn't it?" Steven asked sitting next to Emerald.

"Yeah," Emerald replied. "There's something about water. It's just so…calming."

Emerald started to look more vibrant. Her hair began to flow more. Her eyes came back to life. She looked more lively than before.

"Here," Steven said handing the donut to Emerald.

"What do I do with this?" Emerald asked.

"You eat it," Steven said.

"Eat?" Emerald asked.

"Yeah. Like this," Steven said taking a bite out of his donut and swallowing. Emerald copied what he did.

"Wow!" Emerald exclaimed. "This is amazing!"

"I know, right?" Steven said.

For the rest of the day Steven and Emerald went around town. Emerald had defiantly learned a lot about human culture for just one day. There was only one place left to go. The car wash.

"You should meet my dad," Steven told Emerald. "He's one of the few humans who really understands all the stuff about gems."

"Okay," Emerald said letting Steven pull her down the street.

Greg was sitting outside his van in a lawn chair. He was fast asleep and snoring loudly.

"Dad!" Steven happily exclaimed running towards the car wash.

"What?!" Greg exclaimed falling out of the lawn chair. "Steven? Steven!"

Steven ran up to his dad and happily embraced him.

"Dad, I want you to meet a new friend of mine," Steven said.

"Oh?" Greg asked.

"Introducing Emerald!" Steven happily exclaimed pointing at her.

"Hello," Emerald said pointing out her hand. Greg just stood there.

"Handshake?" Emerald asked.

"Oh, sorry," Greg said shaking Emerald's hand.

"Steven, can I talk to you in the van for a minute?" Greg asked.

"Sure," Steven said climbing into the van. "Be right back, Emerald."

"So, what's up?" Steven asked after his dad closed the doors.

"Steven, is that a Homeworld gem?" Greg asked.

"Well, yeah, but-" Steven was cut off.

"How do you know you can trust her? What if she does something bad?" Greg asked.

"Well, Peridot, Lapis, and Jasper were Homeworld gems, too," Steven said.

"I know, but they've been here a while and have proven to be allies. This gem is a stranger and we don't know what her intentions are," Greg said.

"Well, I've spent all day with her, and seems nice. Besides, I think she likes it here," Steven said.

"Okay," Greg said. "Just try to keep an eye on her."

"Okay," Steven said. He opened up the doors and walked over to Emerald.

"We should go back to the temple. It's getting kind of late," Steven said.

"Okay," Emerald said following Steven.

Meanwhile, back at the temple the gems were trying to decide on what to do about Emerald.

"Are you sure?" Amethyst asked. "She doesn't seem like a threat."

"If Emerald is anything like she was before, she's using the whole innocent and nice act just to create a false sense of trust," Jasper said.

"What if she's telling the truth?" Pearl asked. "She could be a refugee from Homeworld now."

"But what if she's not?" Lapis asked. "Should we really take that chance?"

"I agree with Jasper," Peridot said. "If this Emerald really did disappear before Homeworld even came to Earth, something's not right. She just so conveniently crashes on Earth? Right now? All too convenient if you ask me."

"And she acts like she never should have been here in the first place," Lapis said. "Yet, she seems to not be freaking out at all. If anything, she's too calm."

"What do you think, Garnet?" Pearl asked.

Garnet remained silent for a few minutes. She wasn't really sure what to say. "There are too many possibilities," she finally said. "There are so many that lead to the unknown, and there are some that lead to horrible things being repeated."

"That settles it," Jasper said. "There's no way that Emerald can be trusted."

"The best thing we can do for now," Garnet said. "is keep our eyes on her. We need to make sure she doesn't step out of line."

"You don't trust me?" a frail voice suddenly said from behind the group. They all turned around to see Emerald and Steven standing in the doorway.

"Emerald?" Pearl asked panicked.

"Woah, dude," Amethyst said. "It's not what you think."

Emerald put a hand over her mouth and ran out the door.

"Emerald! Wait!" Steven called after her running out the door too.

The ground began to shake. Loud screeches were heard. The Crystal Gems looked outside and saw ten corrupted gems the size of the temple heading towards the beach.

"Steven!" all of the gems exclaimed.

"Emerald! Wait! Come back!" Steven cried chasing after her. It was too late, though. Emerald had already disappeared out of sight.

Suddenly, lava was fired right at Steven. He jumped back just barely dodging the blast. He turned and saw the giant corrupted gem monsters headed for him. He screamed and tried to run back to the beach house. But one of the monsters spat out a ball of goo and pinned Steven against the beach.

"Steven!" the gems yelled out.

"I'm going!" Jasper said starting up her spin move attack and flying up towards one of the monsters.

One of the monsters stretched out its arms like blasts of water and pinned Jasper against the cliff. Jasper grunted after feeling the pain of the impact.

"I'm coming!" Lapis exclaimed sprouting her water wings.

"Lapis! Wait! It's too dangerous!" Garnet yelled trying to catch Lapis' foot before she could fly away. Garnet missed.

Lapis cried out when she was struck with a boulder.

"Lapis!" they all exclaimed.

 **Hey guys!**

 **I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I'm sorry that it took me so long to update. I just had big plans for this story and I still had a few holes to fill.**

 **Yes, I just left you at a cliffhanger. :) *evil laugh* *evil laugh***

 **Anyway, as some of you may know, I have finished writing my story _Jasper_. That story is not cannon to this story. This Emerald will be slightly different than the one in the other story. **

**I will update as soon as I can.**

 **Catch you later!**

 **~Stevidot4ever**


	6. A Battle

"Come on!" Garnet yelled. All of them except Peridot jumped off the porch and into action.

"Wait! What do I do?!" Peridot yelled.

"Try helping Steven out of that slime!" Pearl yelled dodging blasts of giant ice shards.

"On it!" Peridot yelled running down the steps and heading for Steven.

Suddenly, a giant boulder was headed for Peridot. "Oh my stars!" Peridot exclaimed closing her eyes bracing for the impact. Nothing happened.

Peridot opened her eyes. A dome of green energy had surrounded her and sent the boulder flying back into the monster's face.

"Alright, P-dot!" Amethyst yelled giving Peridot a thumbs up as she fought off a blast of slime.

Peridot didn't quite understand what just happened, but she didn't care. She kept running towards Steven.

Pearl was surrounded by flames from one of the monster's mouths. "It's so…so…" Pearl didn't get to finish her sentence after passing out from the heat.

"I'm coming, P!" Amethyst yelled running to help Pearl. Amethyst was suddenly wrapped in vines and forced against the cliff. "Let me go!" she exclaimed.

"Pearl! Amethyst!" Garnet exclaimed running towards the two. She was hit with a giant water hand. She summoned her gauntlets and punched it off of her. "That all you got?!" Garnet yelled at the monsters.

Vines gripped onto Garnet's ankles. "Oh, you got that too?" Garnet asked nervously. The monster pulled Garnet's feet out from under her and her head fell to the ground. It kept raising her up and smashing her back on the beach.

Peridot kept running, and the monsters kept trying to fire attacks at her. Giant ice shards were sent her way. Peridot closed her eyes. She opened them to see her gem release green blasts of energy smashing them into bits.

"I'm coming, Steven!" Peridot yelled getting closer to where Steven was pinned down.

Peridot was so detracted by Steven that she didn't see another boulder headed her way. "Peridot! Watch out!" Steven yelled. The boulder hit her in the head and knocked her out cold.

"Peridot!" Steven exclaimed.

One of the monsters raised one of its feet and was about to step on Steven. "Help!" Steven exclaimed.

Suddenly, a giant water hand formed and broke off the creature's rock foot. "Lapis?" the gems asked.

"Nope!" a voice yelled. All the gems that weren't unconscious turned their heads and saw Emerald standing on the beach.

All of the creatures roared. "Alright, you beasts!" Emerald yelled. "Let's dance!"

Fined wrapped round two of the creatures feet. Emerald pulled and made them fall over. Lightning suddenly hit one of the monsters. Whirlpools suddenly formed and moved the creatures around and around. Giant gusts of wind came rolling in. Emerald picked up off the ground and flew up to the creatures' heads.

"Hey ugly!" Emerald yelled at the monster with the stretchable limbs. "Bet you can't catch me!" The monster roared and stretched its hands out and tried to catch Emerald. She up, down, and all around the monsters. With one more loop, the monsters were tied in a knot.

"Ha! Not so tough now, huh?!" Emerald yelled. She suddenly started to glow. Her hair and dress started to flow even more. Her eyes lit up with bright light. The storm began to grow more intense and surround Emerald. She flew towards the tied up monsters with an outstretched fist with light engulfing her. She looked like a shooting star.

Emerald flew right into the middle of the group and there was a big explosion followed by a burst of light.

The gems rubbed their eyes and looked around. Emerald gracefully landed right in front of them.

"What happened?" Peridot and Lapis asked gaining consciousness and rubbing their heads.

"Peridot!" Steven happily exclaimed and embraced her.

"Phew!" Emerald said wiping her brows with one swipe of her hand. "That was intense." In her hand was a green bubble with all the gems off the monsters in it.

All the gems stared at Emerald. They could not believe what they had just seen.

"Well," Emerald said clearing her throat. "I guess I'll just send this away." The bubble disappeared from her hands.

"You…you just…" Lapis struggled to say.

"Saved us," Jasper finished for her. She got back up on her feet and looked unbelieving at Emerald.

"Yeah," Emerald said walking a few steps away from the group. "Don't read into it." She gave them a glance from behind and walked off.

"Emerald, wait. Wait up," Steven said following behind her. Emerald stopped in her tracks and looked at Steven.

"Yes?" Emerald asked.

"Why don't you stay with us?" Steven asked.

"What?!" Lapis exclaimed.

"I don't know, Steven," Emerald said.

"Aw, come on," Steven said. "Please?"

"Well," Emerald said looking at Steven's pleading face. "Okay."

"Aww, yeah!" Steven exclaimed.

"Aww, what?!" Lapis exclaimed.


End file.
